Alice in the Nonsense of Wonderland
by Singer of Water
Summary: What happens when Alice falls asleep in biology and wakes up in a world she's never heard of or seen before. And why does everyone she meets there look like her friends? This is my own version of Alice in Wonderland so tell me what ya think :3 DISCONTINUED
1. Ch 1: A Boring Class

**Okay so last year I was SO obsessed with Alice in Wonderland that I had to write a story with me and my friends in it. And to all of my friends who are in this and might be reading it: I'm sorry but I'm too lazy to improve the details and crap. (Or maybe I will edit it a little) There I said it. But to all of you who are reading it for the first time thank you for your support I hope you like it. :3 Oh and also, this was one of my first stories I wrote so my writing will kinda suck so just give me credit for my first ever COMPLETED story. Thank you!**

Alice in the Nonsense of Wonderland

Chapter 1: A Boring Class

Alice walked into school with her twin sister Ann. Alice went to her locker to get her first three classes' binders and books. "I hate this locker," she mumbled. "Why do I have to get the locker that's in the first hallway and the top last locker of the second to last set of locker away from my classes? I don't even have any classes in this hall!" **[AN] Literally that was my locker TTnTT** When she was done she and Ann went to their group of friends.

The first thing Alice heard and saw was her friend Moriko, who cried, "Alice! Ann!", while running up to give her and Ann a giant hug.

"Hey Moriko," Ann and Alice said giving Moriko a hug as well.

"Alice come here. Nico, Rebecca, and I wanna show you something," said one of her best friends since middle school, Melody, who was sitting in front of her locker with Nico and Rebecca looking at one of their iTouches.

Alice sat down next to Melody thinking _It's probably another one of those DBSK videos or some other Korean band or guy they love._

"Lookie!" said Melody holding out her iTouch. And sure enough it was a new Korean band video.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Of course a DBSK video, just what I thought.

"Mehe!" laughed Melody.

"Oh God don't even show me that!" Ann said staying far away from the Korean guys fangirls.

"Hey Alice!" said Ryan another one of her friends, "I got episode 11 posted." **[AN] Watch the PAA abridged series :D my friend is past episode 11 though so yeah! Oh and yeah literally what's going on right now I literally did, do, and say with my friends so yeah. But most of the names are made up except for Ryan and Rebecca and whoever else is there. Ann and Jack are made up names I gave my sister and friend.**

"Awesome,, can't wait to watch it!" said Alice with a big smile.

"Hey how come you don't get excited about the videos I show you like you do with his?" said Melody with a pout.

"Because she's not a mega fangirl like you, Rebecca, and I," said Nico.

"Oh yeah," said Melody goofing around since she already knew the answer.

Alice laughed and saw Ann, Ryan, Chandra, Chessie, and Cossette around Jack, who as always was being a psycho.

"Alice hug Jack," said Ryan, who liked to see Jack suffer from hugs.

"Okay!" Alice said and hugged Jack.

"It buuuuuuurrrrnssss!" Jack hissed as he curled up into a ball on the ground. **[AN] He literally did that and does it still well minus the curling up and shouting "It buuuurrnss!"**

Melody, Nico, Ann, and Ryan laughed.

"Lollerskates," said Chandra, who as always made his up close, wide eyed face at Alice.

Alice laughed, "Hi Chandra."

"Wow, Jack sure is weird," Rebecca said.

"Yeah, but he's my weirdo," said Chessie, his girlfriend, and hugged him. Jack hissed at the hug as he always does. He really hates hugs. **[AN] My friend is not human. I mean who hates hugs?**

"Heeey everybody!" said Tiffany. She and Susan were walking up to the group together like they always do when they got to school. Those two were close, they were like sisters.

"Did Jack get hugged again?" asked Susan who noticed Jack curled up on the ground.

"Yeah. He ws being a psycho again so Ryan asked Alice to hug him and she did," Ann explained.

"Ah," Susan said.

"Nyahaa!" Tiffany cried her weird noise that Alice and her made to annoy Jack.

"That sounds like a cat getting run over and over and over again!" Jack exclaime...again.

"Heehee," Alice laughed.

"You're crazy," said Tiffany.

"You now just notice that?" asked Cossette.

Alice laughed and saw her friend Chloe walk by. "Hey Chloe!" she said waving at her friend.

"Hey Alice!" Chloe waved. "See you later in 5th period...and the idiot," she groaned.

"Yaay... See ya," Alice said as Chloe walked to her own group of friends. Where? Alice had no idea, but she thought it might be upstairs.

"Hey guys! What have we missed?" asked Jeffaryusis. Josh and Jeffaryusis were two more friends of Alice's. **[AN] Don't ask me my friend wanted Jeffaryusis as his name lol. But hey u have to admit its unique and you don't here that name everyday ;3**

"Well we missed Jack getting hugged," Josh pointed out. Tiffany had hugged him right before Josh and Jeffaryusis came and was now sitting on him.

"Mhm," Alice replied nodding her head.

"Hey look it's Stella!" cried Moriko.

Stella, another friend of Alice's who she met this year along with Susan, Moriko, Ryan, Chandra, and Chloe. She was walking upstairs, but from the location of the group they could see her walking across the hallway above them. Moriko, Melody, Ann, and Alice started yelling, "Stella! Hey Stella!"

Stella looked over the railing and spotted the group. She waved and yelled down to them, "Heey!"

"See you later in Math," Ann said.

"Okay see you," Stella said happily.

Alice smiled, Stella was funny. She was glad she met her this year.

"Junsu!" squeaked Melody.

"Lavi!" squeaked Alice.

They kept that up two more time each until Melody giggled, "Mehehe. Hey Alice look who's walking by."

Alice turned around and saw her crush Keita. She quickly turned back around as he was walking by before he saw her looking. **[AN] Okay so in 8th grade I had a crush on this boy who I knew since 5th grade (ONLY 8th grade I had the crush). I was trying to get over him, but unfortunately he was in my literature class. But now I'm over him. Oh and yes my friend and I used to say "Junsu." "Lavi." almost all the time last year. And if you are wondering I'm in 10th grade now. Oh and in this next part I didn't act like that when I saw him bc again was trying to get over him XP **

"I swear I thought I saw him look at me," Alice said who had seen it happen in the corner of her eye. **[AN] Last two things: 1) No Keita will not be in the story anymore he isn't anything important. Idk why I put him in the story in the first place. And 2) If any of you are reading my D Gray Man fanfic Forever Friends Keita is the name of Lily's dad. I never really planned on putting his name in the fic really -_-'**

"Aww someone's a stalker," joked Melody ,Nico, and Rebecca.

"Oh look who's talking," Alice argued. Suddenly the bell rang.

"Aaaaww, great time for class," whined Tiffany.

"I don't wanna go to class," complained Rebecca.

"Me too. I hate biology," stated Alice. **[AN] So true I hated it and didn't like my teacher, but now I have a better teacher and a new subject that I actually like. Le gasp. lol**

"Well we better go. I don't wanna be late," said Cossette.

"Yeah me neither," agreed Chessie.

"See ya everyone," Alice said waving to her friends.

"See ya," they replied.

Alice, Moriko, Melody, and Rebecca walked together to their classes. "See you later Melody," the other three girls said as Melody went up the stairs and waved at them. Alice, Moriko, and Rebecca walked outside until Rebecca and them separated to go to their own classes. That left Alice and Moriko, they had biology together.

"Ugh I hate bio," complained Alice.

"It's ok, at least you have a friend int there with you, ME!" Moriko said with a big smile.

Alice laughed, "Yeah that's true."

When the two friends wakled into class they noticed they were going to be watching a movie and they had a sub. **[AN] Oh how I wish that happend.**

"You can sit wherever you want," the sub said with a tone that sounded like he didn't want to be there himself.

"Sweetness!" Alice said. "Hey lets sit in the back."

"Okay," Moriko said walking to a seat in the back while Alice took the seat next to her.

After the morning anouncements and attendence, the sub turned off the lights and started the movie.

Alice didn't sleep well last night and the combination of lights off and the movie's narator's monotone voice made here eyes start to get heavy. Before she knew it she was asleep.

"Alice. Alice? Alice!"

**Okay so there you have it. The first chapter of Alice in the Nonsense of Wonderland. Tell me what you think so R and R. Also I will not update the next chapter unless I get at least five reviews. (Maybe)**


	2. Ch 2: The White Rabbit Named Rojo

**Hello! I am so sorry I haven't updated on this story in forever. Although I don't really think this is very popular but none the less I shall continue with it for those of you who have read it! And I had just realized all of the inside jokes that are in here are from freshman year, no one says any of these weird things, I don't have a crush on anyone, and what not. However Ryan is still creating his Pokemon abridged series so look up PAAbridged if you like abridged series and Pokemon! :D And without further adue here is chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: The White Rabbit Named Rojo

Alice jolted up in her seat feeling a bit drowsy from her nap. "Wha-what happened?" she asked groggily.

"You fell asleep during the movie. The bell rang, it's time to go to second period," replied Moriko, who already had her things gathered up.

"AH! Did it really ring?" Alice asked now fully awake realizing her situation. "I better hurry before I'm late for Spanish."

"Mhm, come on," Moriko said gesturing to the door.

Alice hurriedly gathered her things together and rushed out the door. When the two girls were outside they said their goodbyes and went to their separate classes. As Alice walked to her next class she took out her phone knowing she would at least have one text from someone. And sure enough she had a text from Melody saying: 'Mehe you looked so funny when Keita walked by this morning.'

Alice rolled her eyes smiling and replied: 'Yeah I bet. *sighs* I will never be with him. 1. bc he has one of the most popular kids and 2. bc he already a gf *sighs*'

She clicked send and right when she put her phone back in her purse she heard someone say, "Lollerskates."

_Huh? Chandra? I don't usually see him on my way to second period. Maybe I thought I heard someone else and thought I heard him._ Alice thought. "Oh well," she shrugged and kept on walking to class.

She noticed she was one of the few students still walking to class and was hoping that didn't mean she was late. However, right before she turned to get to the portable that had her next class in it she caught sight of the head of a white rabbit poking out of the grating under a portable.

"Aaaaaww a cute white bunny! I've never seen a wild white rabbit before. Soo cute!" she squealed. **[AN] Wooow I never even talk like that...wait do I...o.O wait...yeah sometimes. Back to the story!**

The rabbit hopped out from its hiding place from under the portable and Alice expression changed fast. "What the!..." she exclaimed. The white rabbit had a waist coat with red flames it with a pocket watch attached at one of the pockets.

"I must be seeing things," Alice said blinking. "AH! No I'm not!" she shrieked. "Weird, that coat reminds me of Chandra's red flamed shirt," Alice said picturing Chandra with his red flamed shirt and the rabbit with its red flamed waist coat.

The rabbit then stood up, took a look at it's watch and exclaimed, "Whoa! I'm late!"

"Uh..," Alice said perplexed by the whole scene. "It talks?..."

"Lollerskates. I better hurry," the white rabbit said. "Come on Alice! We have to hurry!"

"Wait what? How do you know my name? And I don't know if I want to go anywhere with a talking rabbit with fancy clothing."

"Oh come on, just follow me."

"Ok, if you say so," Alice said tentatively.

"Cool, follow me," he stated. "By the way, my name's Rojo."

"Rojo? But you're a _white_ rabbit," Alice pointed out as she followed Rojo to wherever he was taking her to.

"So, Rojo's a cool name," he said cooly.

"True. My name's Alice," replied Alice.

"I know."

"Right."

They finally reached a part near the woods where a rabbit whole was clearly seen out in the open. Alice just stared blankly at it. "Wow that looks deep. You want me to go down that?" she asked pointing down into the dark tunnel.

"Yep!" Rojo said with a smile.

"I don't think so. I have no idea how far down it is!"

"Geez you make it seem like you'd get killed. Just jump, nothing will happen."

"Ok," Alice said slowly. She decided to leave her purse and other school necesities beside the rabbit hole so she wouldn't lose track of them. "Ok so now...HEY! Did you go down without me?" she yelled down the hole when she found that she was left by herself next to the dark hole.

No answer.

"Ugh fine! Be that way." And with that she jumped down the rabbit hole into a new adventure that was awaiting her on the other side.

**Review please! If you do I will post the next chapter faster! Thank you! :D**


End file.
